After A Scrap
by Boo112
Summary: What should have happened after Nick and Peter's fight!


_**So I couldn't bear the fact that there was no Carla and Peter scene after the Nick and Peter fight in tonight's episode, so I thought I'd write my own little one-shot of my version of that scene! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Once Kevin had practically shoved Peter back into the Bookies, Peter didn't fancy the thought of being alone in here for the next couple of minutes, because he knew that with the mood he was in, he would just end-up drunk. But Peter refused to give into that temptation again. He stayed in the UK to be a good Father to Simon, and Carla had come back because she couldn't live without him. So he had to be there, he had to be there for Carla, but more importantly for his son.

Wiping the blood from his lip, Peter headed over the Factory to see the love of his life. He knew that she was stressed-out with Rob at the moment, so he didn't want to burden her with his own problems; just to have her company would be enough for Peter. Peter decided to text Carla on his way over to the Factory.

_**Peter: **__I'm taking U out 4 lunch. X_

_**Carla: **__Oooh do I get dessert afterwards Baby? ;-) xxxxx_

Peter decided not to reply to that text as he had practically reached the Factory by now anyway. As Peter walked-into the Office, he was greeted with a hug from Carla. "Hellooo my Baby!" Carla said happily, but the hug pained Peter after the fight with Nick, and he winced away. "Baby what's wrong?!" Carla asked Peter, pulling-away and noticing his split lip and cut face. "Peter my darlin' what's happened?!" She questioned-him, fearing the worst as she cradled her lover into her arms.

"I've been in a scrap." Peter replied simply, not wanting to reveal the whole-truth to her, but he knew that he would have too eventually.

"Well I can see that Sweetheart. Who with?!" Carla asked and Peter sighed ashamefully.

"Nick….." Peter trailed-off sadly.

"Nick?!" Carla repeated Peter's words, dropping her arms away from Peter; all sympathy for her boyfriend had suddenly gone now. But she refused to be angry with him, they were gonna talk this through like adults would for once in their lives. "Oh Peter what happened?!" Carla asked-him, not that she wanted to know at all really…..

"He started-it…..Well he threw the first punch anyway!" Peter accused Nick.

"I asked what happened not who started-it Peter!" Carla told-him firmly.

"He came into the Bookies looking for Leanne…..I told-him she wasn't there and we talked…..And yeah okay, I admit, I wound him up a bit, but I didn't expect him to try and beat me up like he did…..He punched-me, kneed me in the stomach and then threw me to the floor…..And then we got into a bit of a scrap after that…..David and Kevin had to come and pull-us both apart….." Peter revealed to Carla truthfully.

"Oh Peter, I thought we were past all of this…..Next you're gonna tell-me that you've had a drink….." Carla replied, slightly irritated by Peter's unpredictable behaviour recently.

"Now that I haven't done! I am 100% over and I can promise you that. Carla I absolutely promise you that I have not had a drink okay?!" Peter told her truthfully and after a quick glance into Peter's eyes, Carla believed-him, she could tell when he was lying by his eyes.

Carla sighed, at-least that was one positive thing out of all of this….."Well I'm proud of you then Baby…..Not for what happened with Nick, but for turning to me instead of the booze…..Now come-here will ya?!" Carla requested, hugging Peter once-again, but more gently this time so she didn't hurt-him again like she had done previously.

"We need to get this cleaned-up Sweetheart." Carla said, referring to the cut on his cheek as she gently poked-it with her finger, causing Peter to wince away slightly in pain.

Carla sat Peter down in her chair, before she then sat on his lap and began to clean-up the cut a bit. Peter sat-back with his eyes closed as she did-so. "Are you alright Baby?!" Carla asked Peter as she dabbed at his cut with a few pieces of tissue-paper. "Yeah…..Listen Carla thank-you….." Peter trailed-off, his eyes still closed. Carla stopped in her tracks. "What for?!" She asked as Peter opened his tearful brown eyes again. "For not kicking-off at me….." He replied to her sweetly. "Oh Baby…..What am I gonna do with you ey?!" Carla chuckled at Peter as she snuggled-into his chest.

"I Love You." Peter told Carla as his eyes shut once-again.

"I Love You Too…..My Battered Bad Boy!" Carla joked and the pair of them both giggled slightly as they cuddled-together in the Factory Office.

* * *

_**:) Please Review! (:**_


End file.
